


Aux aurores le monde éclore

by Linkward



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aurore - Freeform, C'est cliché mais vous le savez j'aime le cliché, Crépuscule, Fluff, Harry aussi parce que c'est le principe de ce texte, Ils se rencontrent en se bousculant, Ils sont tous les deux amateurs de café, Juste de temps en temps par contre, Louis boit du café, Louis est un lève-tôt, M/M, Mais c'est bien de se lever tôt, Mais oui faire la grasse mat' est cool aussi, Merci de me lire, On profite plus de la journée, Résultat d'une insomnie douloureuse, Si vous êtes lève-tard vous allez grimacer, Surtout quand il est mignon, Vous êtes adorables, donc voilà
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkward/pseuds/Linkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis aime le matin. Il fait une rencontre particulière qui débute au aurore et qui s'achève au crépuscule. Mais, qui continue encore et encore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aux aurores le monde éclore

Louis aimait les matins.

 

Les premières heures du jour, quand le ciel était encore de cette couleur unique, alliant le rose et le orange. Tout était calme, tranquille, paisible. Le froid de début mars mordait agréablement sa peau. Il aimait marcher dans la capitale anglaise sans but précis. C'était si reposant. C'était agréable, ça lui permettait de s'évader, d'être en paix avec lui-même et les quelques problèmes qu'il rencontrait.

 

L'aurore était gratuite, voir le ciel changer progressivement de couleur dans une harmonie parfaite était tout ce qu'il appréciait. Entendre les premiers chants d'oiseaux s'élever des nids. Voir les derniers lampadaires allumés, pour finir par s'éteindre quand le jour était suffisamment levé. Sentir la fraîcheur de la nuit s'estomper lentement.

 

Chaque matin, il flânait. Ni trop loin, ni trop proche de son petit appartement d'étudiant. Il aimait ça. Vraiment. Il n'avait jamais été turbulent, ni réellement présent socialement, il aimait se faire discret et les rares personnes qu'il côtoyait au quotidien le savait. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était associable, loin de là, il avait toujours préféré être celui dans l'ombre. Celui qu'on ne remarque pas. Celui qui observait en silence sans montrer sa présence. Par timidité et réserve. Mais aussi, parce qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié le bruit autour de lui.

 

Cependant ce matin c'était différent. Après s'être levé aux aurores – 05h00 l'étant pour lui – Louis s'était baladé pendant plus d'une heure et sur le chemin du retour il avait fait son arrêt matinal chez Annie. Si on le lui demandait, Louis pourrait affirmer sans aucune hésitation qu'elle faisait le meilleur café de la ville. Après lui avait déposé 02£ sur le comptoir, il sortit, café en main, et prit le chemin pour retourner vers son appartement. Ses cours ne débutaient que dans deux heures, mais il prenait toujours le temps de se prélasser sur son canapé devant deux ou trois épisodes des South Park. C'était probablement ce qu'il aimait le plus, après l'aurore. Ces quatre gamins complètement flambés du bocal et bien sûr Kenny était son préféré.

 

Pourtant, sa routine changea quand il percuta de plein fouet une surface dure, imposante et chaude. Il lâcha son café qui frappa silencieusement le sol, tandis que son gobelet roulé un peu plus loin.

 

**« Je suis désolé ! »**

 

Voix grave et suave. Douce et rauque. Attirante et sensuelle.

 

Il leva la tête pour tomber dans deux jolies prunelles vertes. Elles étaient si intenses, rassurantes et chaleureuses.

 

Louis se permit de le détailler un peu plus. Il portait un pantalon noir, serré épousant parfaitement ses jambes, les rendant interminables. Son t-shirt blanc, sur lequel il avait ajouté une chemise noire classique, laissée ouverte attiré son regard sur des formes ancrées sur sa peau. Ses clavicules étaient divines et avaient l'air si agréable que Louis s'imagina l'espace d'un instant y glisser sa langue pour ne recevoir en réponse que de longs soupirs appréciateurs. Il en oublia presque son manteau noir au long col relevé. Et ses cheveux, ses cheveux brun et bouclés coiffés dans un genre qui se voulait décoiffé en même temps. Louis ne se souvenait pas avoir vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau avant aujourd'hui.

 

Il secoua la tête, la remettant à l'endroit bien qu'il était si agréable à regarder.

 **« Ce n'est pas grave. »** Sourit-il timidement.

 

**« Laisse-moi au moins t'en payer un autre. Annie fait les meilleurs cafés de Londres. »**

 

Louis le regarda de longues secondes, interdit. Mais, il ne tarda pas à accepter sans raison particulière, rompant également sa routine matinale. Routine, qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui avait été inchangée depuis sa première année de lycée.

  
Et bien sûr, si quelqu'un lui disait qu'Annie faisait les meilleurs cafés de Londres, il lui était impossible de refuser, parce que c'était vrai.

 

* * *

 

Harold. C'était son nom, bien qu'il préférait Harry. Et Louis ne pouvait nier l'évidence, ce prénom lui allait parfaitement. Il aurait put – s'il n'avait pas eut connaissance de son nom quand Annie l'avait vue entrer dans le café – chercher mille et un prénoms qui aurait pu lui correspondre, aucune n'aurait été suffisamment bon pour lui.

 

Mais Harold.

Harry, c'était parfait !

 

* * *

  
Après avoir regardé l'aurore s’élever dans sa douceur quotidienne, quoique avec un ciel légèrement grisonnant, il se détourna et remonta la rue, ses mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau noir, le nez plongé dans son écharpe en laine pour rejoindre le café d'Annie.

 

Son regard s'égara plus haut dans la rue, mais aucun Harry à l'horizon et il ne sut pas réellement s'il était déçu ou non. Mais peu importait, hier sa routine avait été différente, cela avait été agréable, mais désormais ça ne serait plus le cas. Pourquoi se préoccuper d'une chose qui avait été différente le temps de quelques minutes ?

 

Annie le salua d'un sourire chaleureux prononçant son nom comme s'il était un saint et sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'en dire plus, elle lui servit son café avec deux sucres, tandis qu'il déposait les 02£ habituels sur le comptoir. Son bien réchauffant agréablement les paumes de ses deux mains, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine quand il arriva à l'angle de la rue.

 

Et il le vit.

 

Là, marchant les mains dans les poches, le corps légèrement penché en avant, son manteau toujours ouvert. Louis lui trouva une classe désarmante. Il n'était pas non plus à plaindre, il avait reçu de nombreux compliments, notamment grâce à sa taille svelte et fine. Pourtant, Harry était si... parfait. Si classieux et charismatique. Bourré d'assurance et avec une confiance certaine.

 

Louis baissa la tête, réajustant son bonnet de laine couleur bordeaux sur sa tête et continua de marcher comme s'il n'était pas là. Comme si rien n'avait perturbé sa routine la veille. Parce que rien ne l'avait fait n'est-ce pas ? Ils s'étaient simplement bousculés. Louis avait fait tomber son café et du peu qu'il avait aperçut la vieille Harry était une personne polie, alors cela avait été normal qu'il lui offre un nouveau café. Cela pouvait arriver. Des tas de gens se bousculés dans la rue sans le vouloir. Puis le lendemain, peut-être échangeaient-ils un sourire ou peut-être qu'ils retournaient dans leur routine habituelle, agissant comme si rien n'était arrivé.

 

**« Louis ? »**

 

Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine et il s'arrêta pour se tourner doucement.

 

**« Bonjour, Harry. »**

 

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit et Louis aurait presque eut envie de laisser tomber son café – accidentellement bien sûr – pour recevoir ce même sourire qui le réchauffa.

 

**« Tu m'accompagnes ? »**

 

Comment pouvait-il refuser ?

 

* * *

 

C'était une nouvelle routine qui s'était installée. Pas totalement nouvelle, certes, c'était juste différent. Il se levait toujours aux aurores pour flâner, mais il prenait plus de temps pour retrouver Harry chez Annie. Ils achetaient leurs cafés et remontaient la rue ensemble, discutant simplement. Chaque matin, il en apprenait un peu plus sur Harry.

 

Qu'il aimait chantonner sous la douche. Qu'il raffolait de la glace à la pistache. Qu'il était allergique aux litchis – Louis s'était sentis stupide de ne pas connaître, alors il en avait acheté un, parce que ça avait une allure assez douteuse et finalement après avoir à peine mordillé dans le fruit étrange il avait tout recraché. Qu'il était un cinéphile ayant un certain penchant pour la fantasy et l'horreur. Qu'il lisait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Qu'il ne supportait pas dormir avec des chaussettes, qu'il adorait dormir dans le plus simple appareil, nu. Qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation dépassant le stade des six mois. Que sa position préférée était le missionnaire – Louis avait rougit et encore maintenant il se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette discussion. Qu'il avait une peur bleue des poules. Qu'il était étudiant en biochimie – et quand Harry avait eut l'idée de lui parler de ses cours, Louis lui avait simplement répondu :

 

_**« A tes souhaits ! »** _

 

Parce qu'évidemment il n'avait strictement rien compris. Mais il avait aimé la façon dont Harry en avait parlé pendant de longues minutes. Que son fruit préféré devait sûrement être le citron, mais qu'il hésitait avec la pomme également. Qu'il détestait les choux de bruxelles – Louis n'avait fait qu'opiner à cette révélation capitale et ensemble ils avaient établis un plan loufoque pour abdiquer ce légume douteux. Et tant d'autres choses, qu'il n'oubliait pas.

 

Tout ce que lui disait Harry il le retenait.

 

En contre-partie, Harry apprit également des choses sur Louis.

 

Qu'il jouait du piano depuis qu'il avait huit ans et qu'il s'était mis à la guitare l'année dernière. Qu'il adorait la glace au citron et regrettait de n'avoir jamais trouvé de glace à la cerise, les glaces à l'eau ne comptant pas. Qu'il était allergique aux fraises – Harry avait sagement fait un commentaire sur cela impliquant du sexe et des fraises au chocolat ou à la chantilly. Qu'il était cinéphile et probablement sériphile aussi, ayant un penchant pour l'horreur et l'action. Qu'il lisait tout autant que lui, voir plus. Que lui non plus ne supportait pas dormir avec des chaussettes. Que sa plus longue relation avait durée un an et demi et qu'ils s'étaient séparés parce que Louis avait refusé de quitter Londres pour vivre _le rêve américain_. Que sa position préférée était aussi le missionnaire – Harry avait juste agité subtilement ses sourcils faisant de nouveau rougir Louis. Qu'il avait une peur bleue des araignées. Qu'il était étudiant en gestion comptable et financière des entreprises – et il s'était avéré que la sœur d'Harry faisait également des études dans ce secteur, mais dans une université différente. Louis lui avait aussi dit que son fruit préféré était la cerise. Qu'il détestait les choux de bruxelles – d'où le débat et le plan loufoque – et beaucoup d'autres.

 

* * *

 

Louis aimé tout en Harry. Sa personnalité. Son caractère. Son physique. Son sourire. Son rire. Ses lèvres. Ses yeux. Son cou. Ses bras. Son torse. Ses mains. Ses doigts, notamment les bagues qu'il portait. Ses jambes. Ses cuisses. Ses cheveux. Ses poignets. Sa façon de secouer ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Sa voix. Sa manière de raconter des blagues lentement comme pour savourer l'instant. L'étincelle de malice dans ses yeux quand il racontait une vieille anecdote où souvent Gemma, sa sœur, était la cible d'une honte ou d'un grand moment de solitude. Cette manie qu'il avait de mâchouiller son chewing-gum à la menthe pendant dix secondes, perdu dans ses pensées. Son addiction au réseau Instagram, parce qu'il postait tout et n'importe quoi.

 

Et peut-être qu'il aimait tout de Harry, parce qu'il était tombé amoureux.

 

* * *

 

**« Je t'ai remarqué depuis longtemps. »**

 

Un aveu qui n'avait pas laissé Louis de marbre un dimanche matin. Il pouvait encore sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait le sentir frapper si fort qu'il avait résonné dans ses tempes et ça avait été si bon de ressentir cette chose. Ces battements si vifs et affolés. Cette montée d'adrénaline. Cette pression dans le creux de son ventre. La façon dont la voix de Harry avait brisée le silence, après qu'il ait mâchouillé lentement son chewing-gum pendant dix secondes, pour lui dire ça. Pour lui dire qu'il l'avait remarqué. Qu'il l'avait remarqué bien avant de lui rentrer dedans un matin de mars. Nous étions maintenant fin juin et Harry lui avait avoué ceci deux semaines plus tôt.

 

Louis n'avait pût lui rendre la réciprocité de cet aveu. Mais, quelle importance ? S'il l'avait remarqué en retour, peut-être rien ne se serait passé de la sorte.

 

* * *

 

Sa main enlacée à celle de Harry, ils remontaient la rue tranquillement. C'était devenu comme une nouvelle habitude. Prendre la main de l'autre dès qu'ils sortaient du café. Se balader main dans la main jusqu'à deux rues plus loin où leurs routes prenaient des chemins différents. Ils marchaient plus lentement qu'avant, sans même en avoir discutés. C'était venu tout naturellement. Louis savait que c'était Harry qui avait prit amorcé le premier mouvement, qui avait enlacé sa main à la sienne un matin et depuis...

 

Et Louis tombait juste un peu plus amoureux chaque matin. Gardant jusqu'au lendemain ses pensées tournées vers le brun.

 

* * *

 

**« Viens ! »** Murmura Harry.

 

Louis regarda la rue qu'il empruntait normalement quand leurs chemins se séparaient. Mais ce matin, Harry lui demandé de venir. Venir chez lui. Et, il refusa d'y réfléchir ou de même avoir l'idée de décliner. Il hocha simplement la tête et ils continuèrent de marcher. Prenant le chemin d'Harry, main dans la main. C'était la première fois et Louis en avait tellement envie. De suivre Harry. D'aller découvrir son chez lui. De voir son appartement et son univers. Après plus de trois mois et demi, il voulait en savoir plus. Parce que Harry était doux et tendre. Souriant et agréable. Beau et charmant. Blagueur et sexy. Et comme pour ce rassurer, Louis tourna la tête pour regarder l'horizon où les jeux de couleurs s'atténuer de plus en plus pour laisser place au soleil.

 

...

 

L'appartement d'Harry était agréable, accueillant, chaleureux et reposant. Bien plus grand que le sien. Harry l'avait décoré avec goût. C'était son nid douillet, comme il le disait. Le salon était spacieux et aéré dans des tons beige, noir et blanc. La cuisine était ouverte sur le salon, séparé par un bar. Lumineux, c'était le meilleur adjectif pour définir les deux pièces réunies.

 

**« Suis-moi ! »**

 

Harry tira sur sa main, l'emmenant plus loin dans l’appartement. Il entra dans la seule pièce où la porte était grande ouverte et avant même d'y entrer, il savait que c'était sa chambre, parce qu'Harry ne supportait pas avoir la porte de sa chambre fermée. Il pouvait travailler, dormir, regarder des films, elle était toujours ouverte et il lui avait sans honte avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais été fermée depuis qu'il vivait là. Louis trouvé ça mignon. Et, il lui avait avoué que lui également ne pouvait rien faire avec la porte de sa chambre close.

 

C'était une chambre simple, dans des tons bleu et beige. Un lit, un grand lit même a la parure grise. Un bureau devant la baie-vitrée offrant une vue plongeante sur une partie de la ville. Une armoire incrustée. Ce n'était pas banal, c'était Harry. Dans une simplicité qui lui appartenait. Dans une simplicité qui lui été propre.

 

Louis fit doucement le tour de la chambre, la découvrant dans ses moindres recoins. Puis il finit par se tourner vers Harry qui attendait patiemment les bras croisés contre son torse. Louis sourit et s'approcha avant d'entourer sa nuque de ses bras. De longues secondes passèrent et finalement il déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 

* * *

 

Louis observa le crépuscule par la fenêtre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le contempler alors qu'une main grande, chaude et puissante caressait son dos nu après des ébats au milieu des draps.

 

_Le crépuscule laisse place à l'aurore et le monde éclore dans de tendres échanges virevoltants au rythme du temps._

 

 

** **FIN** **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Des coquilles il doit y en avoir. Je ne l'ai pas relu, je n'ai pas fait semblant de le relire. C'était pendant une nuit blanche douloureuse. En espérant malgré mes fautes grotesques que vous aurez passer un bon moment. Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
